fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Subaru Impreza WRX STi GH
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = Impreza WRX STi GH |production = 2009 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = |bodboymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = |tires = |suspensionmods = |paint = |plate = MKM1197 3JRQ158 |Driver = Brian O'Conner Dominic Toretto |Used for = Standard driving Driving to Mexico Bringing Braga back to the U.S |Fate = Totaled/Wrecked |Appears In = |See Also = 2012 Subaru Impreza WRX STi GH |manufacturer = ( )}} The is a major car driven by Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto in Fast & Furious. History ''Fast & Furious'' The is given to Brian O'Conner by Dominic Toretto after the destruction of his Chevrolet Chevelle SS and Brian's Nissan Skyline. Brian steals and drives this car from the impound lot, then for the later parts of the Fast & Furious.Fast & Furious (film) ''Fast & Furious 6'' During a gathering of street racers in London, England, a group of racers sit outside on the doors of their as they drive it on two wheels.Fast & Furious 6 Specifications ''Fast & Furious'' Performance mods include Remus headers, Cobb exhaust pipes, and a Remus muffler. Appearance mods include 18" Enkei rims and a Veilside body kit. ''Fast & Furious 6'' The uses no bodykit, and is painted similar silver paint scheme and large Subaru Tecnica International logos on it. Trivia *Before Brian jumps from the Impreza's bonnet, the side windows are rolled down. After he has jumped and the car crashes, the windows appear to be up again. * 's Fast & Furious merchandise RC version of this Subaru Impreza is equipped with WRC 2008 body kit instead of Veilside body kit. Gallery Screenshots Fast & Furious Brian's new 10 second car.png Brian working on the Subaru.png Brian, Dom & Braga.png Dom saving Gisele - Subaru Impreza WRX STi.png Ford Gran Torino Sport & Subaru Impreza WRX STI.png Braga escaping - Ford Gran Torino & Subaru Impreza WRX STI.png Subaru Impreza WRX STI - Side View.png 1327 - Brian's Subaru.png Brian & Dom - Overlook.png Brian & Dom - Waiting for Gisele.png Subaru Impreza WRX STI, Dodge Charger & Porsche Cayman.png Brian, Dom & Gisele - Overlook.png Brian's Subaru - Mexico.png Brian & Dom - Mexico.png Brian's Subaru & Dom's Charger - Mexico.png Brian's Subaru - Mexican Desert.png Brian's Subaru - Mexican Desert (2).png Brian's Subaru - Alternate Plate.png Subaru Impreza WRX STI - Plate Shot Off.png Brian's Subaru - Mexican Desert (3).png Brian's Subaru WRX STI - Rear View.png Brian's Subaru Impreza WRX STI - Mexico.png Brian's Subaru Impreza WRX STI - Mexico (2).png Subaru Impreza WRX STI - Side View (Mexico).png Brian's Subaru Impreza WRX STI - Mexico (3).png Brian's WRX STI & Dom's Charger - Mexican Desert.png Brian & Dom - Pursued by Braga's Goons.png Fenix T-Bones Brian's Subaru.png Brian's Subaru - Flipped Upside Down.png Disabled WRX STI & Gran Torino Sport.png Subaru Wreck & Fenix's Gran Torino Sport.png Fenix about to die - Subaru Wreck.png Fenix Killed - (Subaru WRX STI Wreck & Camaro RS-Z28 F-Bomb).png Fast & Furious 6 Fast six car.jpg|An Impreza in Fast and Furious 6 Promotional 2008 Subaru Impreza - Fast & Furious Promotional.jpg References Category:Cars Category:Fast & Furious Cars Category:Fast & Furious Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Fast & Furious 6 Cars Category:Tuners